


I'll Always Be There For You

by pennysparrow



Series: Batgirl & Robin Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Steph gets fired and Cass get mad.





	I'll Always Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Batgirl & Robin Week is Fired. I wanted to explore Dick being fired but Babs wasn't really involved with that so we have the infamous firing of Steph.

Steph’s head was still reeling as she trekked up the stairs to the manor. Fired. She was fired. Bruce had fired her. Batman had fired his Robin. She pushed open the back of the grandfather clock and stumbled into the study. She wandered through the decadent halls, still in her Robin uniform. She couldn’t exactly walk home and there was no way Bruce was going to let her take a bike, plus he’d roared out of the cave in the Batmobile already. That meant she would have to ask Alfred but telling the granfatherly man why she needed him to drive her home wasn’t something she really wanted to do right now.

Steph managed to find one of the little used sitting rooms near the ballroom. She collapsed onto the couch, pulling her cape tight around as she finally let the tears she’d been holding back go streaming down her face. Steph laid there for she couldn’t tell how long, wallowing in self-pity now that her anger had burned off. 

As soon as Cass had heard what had happened on the comm she jumped on her bike and raced back to the cave. She barely put it in park before she was racing up to the manor to find her best friend. Cass pulled her mask off and tossed it onto Bruce’s desk as she rushed through the study on her way to find Alfred and track down Steph. 

Cass found the butler in the kitchen, making preparations for breakfast the next morning. “Steph,” Cass demanded, eyes blazing. 

Alfred blinked at her in bewilderment. “I must apologize Miss Cassandra but I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean.”

Cass’s eyebrows crinkled. “Where’s Steph?”

“I assumed she was on patrol with Master Bruce and yourself.” Alfred was a portrait of concern now.

Cass shook her head vigorously. “Fired.” It was all she needed to say as Alfred’s eyes widened and he let out a low “oh dear.” She didn’t wait to see if he said anything more before she was flying out of the kitchen to search all the nooks and crannies of the manor. 

Halfway through her ramshackle of Wayne Manor Cass found her friend. Wrapped up in her cape on a frilly old couch was Steph, her mask discarded on the floor as she wiped at her eyes. Cass inched towards the blonde. She carefully sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around Steph.

She looked at Cass with watery blue eyes, her lower lip trembling. “Cass… He fired me. I’m n-not Robin anymore,” Steph whispered.

Cass squeezed Steph, tucking the other girl’s head under her chin. “I know. Jerk.” That got a small snort from between Steph’s sniffles. “Always be my Robin,” Cass assured her, giving Steph a corner of her cape to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

“And you’ll always be my Batgirl,” Steph whispered with a hug back.


End file.
